Elizabeth Sergeant
Elizabeth "Liz" Sergeant, A.K.A. Lightning Liz, is the daughter of General Sergeant and an well known "femcel". When she took her father's prototype battle armor, she dubbed herself "Lightning Piss" and chased the League through her debut episode, named after her super hero name. Character Description Appearance She is a thin teenage girl who wears gold jewelry, tight jeans, and a grey and orange blouse. She ties her dark brown hair up in a ponytail, and wears makeup. Behavior Elizabeth is short tempered and gets jealous of and enamored with things easily. She is a stuck-up and spoiled teenager who is always seeking the newest and most stylish things. She loves shopping the mall, and finding fashionable goods. She hates being looked down on, someone being more fashionable than her, and those who waste her time or get in her way. Relationships She is doted upon and takes advantage of her father General Sergeant. Her rival is another teenage girl named Tiffany Miller, and she is always trying to one-up her. She has a small white pet dog named Precious. Liz is the first to really "acknowledge" the League of Super Evil as Villains, though she became extremely violent after finding out the true nature of their scheme she was trying to stop. She is also probably the one to come the closest to actually destroying the League of Super Evil, and was only dissuaded when they put on a fashion show for her and offered a "European" exo-suit. Lightning Liz "Lightning Liz" is Elizabeth Sergeant's superhero alias that she came up with after acquiring her father's new exo-suit. Upon being told that it wasn't a fashion statement but a weapon against villains, she eagerly flew off to find a scheming villain. She ends up crossing paths with LOSE when she mistakes Voltar's exclamation of an "EVIL PLAN" for actual villainy. The group is immediately flattered when she calls them "Evil" and contribute to a hero-villain dialogue, but most of the group quickly reconsiders once their lives are in danger as she loses patience with them. Equipment * Cyclone Mega-Gauntlet: A single mechanical glove of a light red color, it's use is unknown. Supposedly Tiffany Miller has the exact same one. * XGL Prototype Battle Armor: a bulky yellow exo-suit, it is The Army's newest invention for stopping crime. It has a jet pack, rocket-powered soles, and a blaster that fires a cluster of red lightning. * YGL Battle Armor: A supposedly "European" exo-suit, it is in fact just kitchen utensils welded together quickly by Doktor Frogg to stop Liz's rampage. It does not have a jet pack. Trivia *She is 16 years old *It is possible that she holds some kind of affection for Voltar. *She is also a member of the Alliance of Really Really Good Guys (ARRGG). Core Episodes Season 1 * Lightning Liz * League of Super Hockey Season 2 * Doomhound in Love Background Cameos * Ice Creamed * Evilest In Show Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military